Get happy
by korichan
Summary: In which the twins and Harry try something new. (warnings: use of drugs! *implied* twincest/shonen-ai!)


title: Get happy  
author: kori  
fandom: harry potter  
category: general, with implied shonen-ai.  
rating: PG-13  
summary: the twins and Harry have found something new.  
warning: use of drugs. implied twincest.  
disclaimer: not my characters. everything belongs to JKR.  
  
  
  
Get happy  
by Kori  
  
  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Huh?" George batted the hand away that had been pinching  
his nose. He cracked one eye open and looked at Fred.  
  
"How do you feel?" Fred's face was all glazed-over eyes and  
woozy smile, framed by some kind of a halo.  
  
"Weird. Kinda." He sighed the words softly and felt himself  
grinning idiotically.  
  
"And you, Harry?"  
  
"Sick. I think I'll be sick." There was a green tinge around  
the boy's nose, expression sour. George saw his twin frown.  
He probably wasn't very happy about Harry's lack of  
enthusiasm.  
  
"Nuh, think of something else." Fred murmured, giving Harry  
a brotherly pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, here. Take another whiff." George held the joint to  
his friend's lips, watched him inhale deeply, then took  
another drag himself and passed the thing back to Fred.  
  
They latched into silence for a few moments.  
  
"Hey Fred."  
  
"Yeah?" Fred was still turned to his brother, supporting his  
upper body with one elbow in the grass. He crawled closer to  
George, leaning over him, staring into his eyes from above.  
  
"Think that's it?" He expected his brother to know what he  
meant. And sure enough, Fred didn't disappoint him.  
  
"Suppose."  
  
"Really, do you?" The ultimately good feeling. Was that it?  
Or was sex still better? Tough choice that - he'd have to  
try the other thing again. Then he'd judge.  
  
"Yeah." Fred said with such conviction it made George blink  
up at his twin with doubt in his eyes. /Oi, I think I can  
show you some things that may be even better../ he mouthed  
at Fred, leering.  
  
Fred stared at him for a few more moments. Then he too  
blinked. Once. And then abruptly leaned over George, hitting  
Harry hard on the chest. "Oi, Harry, don't just lie around."  
  
Said boy swung one arm in the twins' general direction. He  
felt like he wasn't really there, was actually far away.  
From any problem. "What else should I do?"  
  
"Tell, my friend," was the cryptic reply.  
  
"What?" Harry wondered if it was him, who was a little bit  
out of it, or if it was Fred. Or George. Damn them, why did  
they have to look so similar?  
  
There was giggling from the one or other redhead. "George,  
my brother, I think Harry, our friend, doesn't know what you  
want him to tell."  
  
More giggling. "Fred, my brother, I think Harry-darling  
doesn't do this smoking thing very often." Never until now,  
Harry thought, but didn't tell.  
  
"Yeah?" One twin asked. "Yeah." stated the other.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Weasley?" Harry muttered, and damn them if he couldn't  
remember their names.  
  
"Huh?" chorused by two voices. "Which one of us?"  
  
"The other one.." Harry said and waved his hand in their  
direction again. They should be there somewhere, shouldn't  
they?  
  
The twins looked at each other and snickered.  
  
"Yes, Harry, my friend?" The 'other one' drawled.  
  
"You're four." He knew which one he wanted to talk to. If  
there hadn't been so many of them...  
  
"What?" Fred asked. His head resting on his twin's chest.  
The slow thumping sound of George's heart was weird, like a  
drum. A very steady drum.  
  
"There's four of you. Four twins. That's a lot of red."  
Harry stared at them with unfocused eyes. Fred suddenly felt  
too tired to say much.  
  
"Suppose." He listened to the thumping sound and envisioned  
honey dripping from a spoon. Drip-drip.  
  
Again they didn't talk for a while.  
  
Then "George?" from Harry again.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred said, not caring that he wasn't George. Harry  
wouldn't notice anyway. Two fingers of his right hand became  
feet and wandered over George's chest.  
  
"What was that you gave me? Doesn't smell like a cigarette."  
Harry knew he shouldn't be asking this. He knew that he'd  
known what it was just a moment ago.  
  
There was no answer, just Fred's little whispers as he  
commented his fingers' journey.  
  
"Oh, Fred bought it off a muggle last summer. It's some kind  
of potion." George muttered, swatting at Fred's hand like he  
would swat at a fly.  
  
"What kind?" Harry was certain that it wasn't a potion. But  
then he found himself simply unable to recall it's proper  
name as well.  
  
"A good one."  
  
"Ok." Harry wasn't so sure about that. There was this queasy  
feeling somewhere in his body. Probably his stomach. He  
wasn't sure. Somewhere below his head, he guessed.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Weasley?" He didn't know if he should say it. That there  
was a queasy feeling below his head. Somewhere. After all,  
the twins seemed to feel good.  
  
"Which one?" One Weasley voice muttered.  
  
He wasn't sure which one would think less of him, if he  
admitted that he felt weird. So he wasn't sure which one to  
talk to. "Never mind which one."  
  
"Ok." The two boys fell silent, waiting for their friend to  
continue. After a few moments George got impatient. "Well  
*what*?"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick after all." 


End file.
